Kiss of Logic
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Los besos tenían su lado lógico también... aunque a un borracho eso no tendía a interesarle mucho, incluso al mejor científico que podrías encontrar en el mundo de piedra. / Spin-off de Baby Stone. / LEMON.


**Kiss of Logic.**

**(N/A: Necesitas haber leído hasta el capítulo diez de mi fanfic llamado Baby Stone para entender este fic).**

¿Besar a Kohaku? Senku sopesó esa idea en su mente mientras estaba sentado junto a ella en su cama, mirándose a los ojos como si fueran los protagonistas de algún shojo barato.

Ah, y estaba borracho. De nuevo.

Y resulta que tenía una latente erección rogándole que de ser necesario le suplicara de rodillas por un poco de estimulación. Bueno, no solo un poco, honestamente quería que volviera a arrojarlo a la cama y se colocará encima de él y… Sí… definitivamente estaba demasiado borracho.

Para colmo, Kohaku no estaba ayudando en nada a bajar sus niveles de testosterona y progesterona mirándolo de la forma en la que lo estaba mirando. Ella no estaba borracha, pero pareciera que no estaba menos cegada por las hormonas que él.

Había pasado muchos meses desde la primera y última vez que tuvieron relaciones sexuales, pero ahora los recuerdos estaban tan frescos en su mente que literalmente no podía pensar en nada más que en repetir el acto sexual con ella, escuchar esos absurdamente estimulantes sonidos que hacía cuando se frotaba contra él, o hacerla gritar mientras tenía su cabeza en medio de sus piernas, probando el sabor de sus flujos vaginales, lo cual era sorprendentemente agradable, o tal vez sus hormonas eran capaz de hasta nublar sus papilas gustativas. La verdad no le importaba, solo quería volver a sentir ese inmenso placer, y volverla a hacer sentir eso.

En medio de tantos pensamientos dignos de un puberto urgido, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se estaba acercando cada vez más y más al rostro de Kohaku, y que ella también se estaba acercando.

No había duda de que esta atracción era mutua, y eso solo lo hizo decidirse aún más a llevar las cosas lo más lejos que pudieran llegar. Quería todo con ella y lo quería ahora mismo, sin importarle un comino las consecuencias.

Tal vez ya tener una mocosa debería haberle enseñado su lección, pero la parte irracional de su cerebro se unió con la parte racional por un milisegundo para susurrarle que ella estaba pasando por el puerperio de todos modos y las probabilidades de darle un hermanito a su hija tan pronto eran bastante escasas. Aunque luego de eso la parte racional e irracional volvieron a ponerse en guerra, una recordándole que de todos modos el riesgo existía y que no deberían estar haciendo esto también por muchas otras razones y la otra arrojando un recuerdo tras otro de lo bien que se sentía simplemente rendirse a sus instintos.

Cuando sus labios finalmente se encontraron con los de Kohaku, la guerra terminó con una victoria aplastante de su lado irracional sobre el racional.

A la mierda con todo, no había forma de que detuviera esto ahora.

Era extraña la sensación de besar a alguien. Ya habían tenido sexo, pero esta era la primera vez que se besaban, y la verdad es que hasta bajó un poco su libido el sentir la timidez y dulzura con la que ella movía sus labios contra los suyos. Esto era… muy agradable, sus labios eran suaves y llenos, un poco resecos, pero eso se solucionó rápidamente con pasar su lengua por su labio inferior y luego dentro de su cavidad, probando el sabor agradable del jugo de frutas que ella había estado bebiendo durante toda la fiesta de celebración que hicieron por su hija en contra de la voluntad de sus padres. Pero sí esa fiesta había desencadenado en este encuentro, honestamente ya no podía sentirse molesto por eso.

Tal vez el alcohol estaba nublando demasiado sus sentidos pero, consciente de eso o no, le importaba una mierda.

Llevó sus manos a su cintura mientras seguía probando eso del beso francés. Tal vez era un poco apresurado para los primeros diez minutos de estarse besando, y no estaba del todo seguro de estar haciéndolo bien, pero al menos sabía que se sentía bien y ella parecía sentir lo mismo, ya que estaba comenzando a imitar sus movimientos, llevando una mano a sujetar su nuca y otra a apoyarla sobre su pecho.

Cuando probó a encerrar su labio inferior entre sus dientes, tironeando un poco, un pequeño gemido escapó desde el fondo de la garganta de la chica, provocando que la libido de Senku volviera a estallar con toda su fuerza.

No lo pensó dos veces y movió sus manos a sus hombros, instándola a recostarse sobre la cama y moviéndose para quedar encima de ella, sin romper el beso, que volvió a ser inocente por un momento cuando la sintió un poco dubitativa ante sus intenciones.

Incluso aunque estaba asquerosamente borracho, sí ella le decía que se detuviera, iba a detenerse y sería ducha fría para incrementar la actividad del musculo liso en su ingle, lo que llevaría a que los vasos sanguíneos se contraigan y la erección se fuera al cortar el suministro de sangre, eso sí tenía suerte y no le era necesario recurrir a masturbarse como un puberto urgido.

Pero lo más afortunado sería que ella no quisiera detenerse en absoluto, y por como rápidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su espalda para pegarlo a ella y profundizar el beso, sospechaba que tampoco quería quedarse con las ganas de tener otra apasionada sesión de sexo inseguro pero tan absurdamente estimulante que era casi ridículo.

Al oírla gimotear una vez más, no resistió el impulso de pegar su estómago al suyo para presionar su erección descaradamente contra su entrepierna, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba esa zona incluso aún vestidos. Eso la hizo retorcerse y gemir más, y de repente movió las manos a sus hombros y lo empujó a un lado para acabar ella encima de él, otra vez, tal como en sus fantasías de hace unos cuantos minutos atrás.

Kohaku empezó a mecer sus caderas hacia adelante y atrás, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras jadeaba lascivamente, enloqueciéndolo por completo.

Llevó sus manos a sus nalgas, apretándolas sin ningún tapujo, gruñendo cuando ella chilló un poco y aumentó la intensidad de sus movimientos. Eso lo hizo perder un poco más de la escasa razón que le quedaba y rápidamente coló sus manos por debajo de su camisón, disfrutando de sentir su suave piel bajo sus dedos.

Sus ojos dejaron su rostro ruborizado y jadeante por un momento para bajar por su cuerpo, disfrutando la forma en la que sus pechos se sacudían por sus bruscos movimientos y maldiciendo la tela impidiéndole una visión mucho más amplia de su piel contorsionándose a medida que se frotaba contra él.

Incapaz de contener su deseo, se sentó de pronto y volvió a besarla, llevando sus manos a sus caderas para bajar con lentitud hasta sus piernas, acariciando sus muslos antes de tomar los bordes de su camisón y levantarlo, tomándose su tiempo para rozar su piel en el proceso de quitárselo por completo, dejándola solamente en ropa interior. Sin embargo, como nunca fue del tipo de andarse con rodeos, rápidamente tomó también su sujetador y se lo quitó, sin hacer caso a su graznido indignado. Estaba demasiado ansioso de hacerla gritar como para ir a su ritmo tímido y lleno de prejuicios morales ahora que estaba sobria. Sí iban a tener sexo, entonces iban a tener buen sexo. Se aseguraría de ello.

Con eso en mente, rápidamente bajó su cabeza a sus pechos e introdujo un pezón en su boca antes de que pudiera protestar, y fue recompensado con un profundo gemido cargado de placer cuando rápidamente empezó a chuparlo, rodeando la areola con su boca mientras masajeaba el pezón con su lengua.

Fue su turno de gemir roncamente cuando ella no se quedó quieta y volvió a sacudir sus caderas, frotándose en movimientos circulares contra su necesitada erección.

Honestamente, sí seguía así no iba a durar mucho. Por más que ya no fuera completamente inexperto, seguía sin tener mucha resistencia, mientras que ella se movía tan rápido que incluso estando él completamente vestido lo hacía sentir al borde del orgasmo.

-Oye, leona…- la llamó con voz lenta y ronca, tanto por su respiración agitada como por el alcohol. –Sí quieres divertirte esta noche será mejor que bajes un poco el ritmo…- advirtió mientras apretaba uno de sus pechos en su mano, maravillándose con su suavidad. Sus manos eran ásperas y sus brazos estaban llenos de cicatrices, pero el resto de ella era tan absurdamente suave que casi era científicamente imposible. O tal vez estaba demasiado borracho, una de dos.

-No es justo, Senku…- también estaba jadeando, aunque no peor que él. –Apenas y sí recuerdo lo que pasó… aquella vez, esto me ayuda a recordar un poco ¿sabes?- volvió a mecer sus caderas, esta vez tan tortuosamente lento que le arrancó un siseo. –Así que… déjame…- apoyó una mano en su pecho y la fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar al sobresaliente bulto entre sus piernas. –Déjame recordar…- lo acarició tímidamente, apenas rozándolo con las puntas de los dedos, pero eso fue suficiente para estremecerlo.

Rió entre dientes, conteniéndose de empujar contra su toque como un desesperado.

-Pues yo recuerdo todo perfectamente y déjame decirte que no hiciste nada de esto.- sonrió descaradamente. –Y tampoco creo que sea buena idea que lo hagas, si quieres divertirte esta noche.-

-P-pero quiero que t-tú te diviertas t-también…- confesó con la cara roja, sorprendiéndolo. –Tú… recuerdo que tú…- balbuceó, incapaz de decir lo que pasaba por su mente.

Él alzó una ceja.

-¿Recuerdas que te practiqué sexo oral?- eso la confundió, no parecía conocer el terminó. –Me refiero…- suspiró con hastío. -¿Te refieres a cuando puse mi mano y mi boca aquí?- bajó su mano a su entrepierna todavía cubierta por su ropa interior. Con su rostro prácticamente echando humo, asintió. -¿Quieres hacer eso conmigo?- preguntó incrédulo.

-¿S-se puede? ¿O es algo que solo se le hace a una mujer?- preguntó inocentemente.

Ignorando sus repentinas ganas de besarla otra vez, negó con la cabeza.

-Puedes… pero…- honestamente, dudaba aguantar sin correrse, pero no quería decirle que no sí estaba tan dispuesta. Bueno… siempre podía intentar contenerse lo más posible y cuando ya no pudiera más la detendría y ya. –Espera.- le indicó que se apartara y se puso en pie para quitarse la ropa, quedando completamente desnudo ante su mirada avergonzada.

Se rió al verla. Tal vez ya estuviera demasiado exageradamente borracho, pero ella se veía un poco adorable ahora mismo… Nop… sí, definitivamente era el alcohol hablando por él.

Volvió a sentarse en la cama frente a ella, que estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo para no mirar boquiabierta a su erección.

-¿Q-qué debo ha-hacer?- tartamudeó sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Primero… quítate eso.- señaló su ropa interior.

-¡¿EH?!- jadeó escandalizada, pero luego se mordió el labio y se puso en pie, llevando las manos detrás de su espalda para desatar el nudo de su primitiva ropa interior. Senku ni siquiera se molestó en disimular que no la estaba mirando con demasiado interés, aunque sabía que eso la hacía sentir incómoda, honestamente no podía obligarse a apartar los ojos de ella. Una vez desató el nudo, fue cuestión de que separará un poco las piernas para que su última prenda cayera al suelo, dejándola completamente expuesta a él. -¿A-ahora qué?- a pesar de todo, se paró orgullosa en sus dos pies, con la barbilla en alto mientras él la estudiaba de arriba a abajo.

Mierda, realmente no podía esperar a volver a escucharla chillar mientras lo apretaba entre sus paredes vaginales.

-Ahora… ven aquí.- le hizo una seña para que se acercara mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás en la cama, apoyándose contra la cabecera de la cama. Ella se puso de rodillas en la cama y gateó hacia él, dándole una buena vista de todo su cuerpo balanceándose torpemente en el colchón mientras se subía encima de él hasta quedar cara a cara otra vez. –Ahora, voy a enseñarte algo absurdamente sencillo.- susurró contra sus labios, antes de volver a besarla.

Mientras fundía su boca con la suya, tomó su mano y la guió hacia su miembro latente, instándola a que la envuelva alrededor de su circunferencia. Ella se crispó un poco, pero no rompió el beso.

Distrayéndola con el beso para ayudarla a sobrellevar su vergüenza, comenzó a ayudarla a masturbarlo con cuidado, instándola a apretar solo suavemente porque sí apretaba un poco de más adiós a cualquier remota posibilidad de que Tsukiku alguna vez pudiera tener hermanos. No es que quisiera más hijos, pero no quería que aquella primera vez fuera la primera y última, muchas gracias.

Luego de un par de minutos susurrándole entre besos lo que tenía que hacer, soltó su mano para que siguiera sola, resoplando de placer cuando frotó su glande con su pulgar, tal como le dijo, para luego seguir bajando y subiendo a lo largo de su miembro, recordando hacer eso de vez en cuando. Como era de esperarse, no era menos diligente en esto que cuando tenía que seguir sus indicaciones en algún trabajo científico, y él no estaba menos agradecido que en esas ocasiones.

Rompieron el beso para que pudiera concentrarse de lleno en su tarea, y él casi se atraganta cuando aumentó la velocidad pero sin apretar de más y sin olvidar darle su debida atención a su glande.

Mierda, mierda, sí no fuera ilógico, casi podría decir que estaba enamorado de esta mujer, pero no, aunque estaba borrachísimo, nunca estaría lo suficientemente borracho para pensar semejante estupidez sin sentido.

De repente la sintió soplar sobre la cabeza de su miembro y el alma casi se le escapa del cuerpo.

Creyó que fue accidental, pero al ver su sonrisa complacida tras notar su reacción casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas. ¿Dónde estaba la chica tímida?

Je, había olvidado que también estaba lidiando con una leona aquí.

-Aprendes rápido ¿eh, leona?- susurró casi desfallecido a este punto, esforzándose por no eyacular como un chiquillo patético en su mano áspera pero cálida.

Ella frunció el ceño de pronto.

-D-deja de llamarme así o voy a de-detenerme.- a pesar de su acción tan audaz de antes, ahora se veía completamente avergonzada, deteniendo los movimientos de su mano en su latente erección.

Rió entre dientes, un poco agradecido por eso ya que sí seguía no estaba seguro de poder controlarse, pero entonces la sintió apartarse por completo de él, levantándose de la cama y todo. Siseó al sentir casi dolorosa su ausencia y de inmediato fue tras ella.

-Bien, bien, lo siento.- sin importarle sonar como un urgido por una vez, tomó su mano y la atrajo en otro beso, esta vez más profundo y desesperado, casi rogándole que no lo dejé así. –Sigue, Kohaku…- suplicó antes de besarla otra vez.

Sin romper el beso, mientras sus lenguas se enredaban, volvieron a la cama y ella envolvió su miembro en su mano otra vez, siguiendo con un movimiento mucho más lento. Él rompió el beso para suspirar temblorosamente, frunciendo el ceño cuando ella volvió a detenerse luego de otro par de minutos.

-Oye, Senku… ¿ahora qué… qué s-sigue?- preguntó con el rostro todavía más rojo que antes, sorprendentemente.

-¿Qué sigue de qué?- la miró incrédulo.

¿Ella no estaba hablando de lo que él creía que estaba hablando o sí?

-¿Cómo… cómo uso mi boca también?- ok, mierda, sí estaba hablando de eso.

-Por favor, Kohaku, ni que fuera tan difícil de imaginar…- apartó la mirada, sin querer admitir que le encantaba la idea de vivir esa experiencia pero no quería hacerlo porque dudaba aguantar más de treinta segundos.

-T-también… ¿también hay que… lamer y eso?- su rostro bien podría pasar por adorno navideño ahora.

-Pues… en parte, sí.- mierda, se sentía como un abusador de inocencias ahora mismo. Y el hecho de que técnicamente tenía tres mil setecientos treinta y seis años no ayudaba mucho. Aunque eso obviamente era ridículo, olvídenlo. El alcohol sin duda lo volvía irracional. –Aunque lo más característico del sexo oral, cuando se le hace a un hombre, es introducirlo dentro de la boca y chupar o hacer un movimiento de adentro hacia afuera, imitando al acto sexual tradicional y eso.- rascó su oído, aparentando desinterés mientras ella lo miraba con esos grandes ojos azules llenos de inocencia y confusión.

-Entiendo.- luego de unos minutos, suspiró y habló con sorpresiva calma. –Muy bien entonces.- se apartó de él y bajó hasta quedar frente a sus piernas flexionadas, usando sus manos para separar sus rodillas.

-¿Ah?- esperen ¿de verdad iba a hacerlo? –E-espera, leona… no me parece que esto sea buena idea.- comenzó a sudar frío.

Ella le frunció el ceño.

-Solo por llamarme leona, lo voy a hacer sin importar lo que digas.- masculló rencorosamente.

Y entonces volvió a tomarlo en su mano, acercándose tanto que volvió a sentir su respiración en su glande, haciéndolo tensarse como regla. Dudó solo por un segundo, antes de abrir su boca y asomar su lengua para tocar la punta de su pene brevemente, antes de alejarse como sí quemara, mientras que él simplemente se estremeció.

Pestañeó aturdida, ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él secamente, negándose a reconocer que su rostro había aumentado considerablemente su temperatura normal.

-Eso… no estuvo tan mal, aunque es raro.- volvió a acercar su lengua a su miembro, esta vez dándole una lamida más larga a su glande ahora recubierto de líquido preseminal. Pareció más sorprendida esa vez. –Eso fue más raro.- escupió un poco, haciéndolo reír.

-Sí eso te resulta desagradable mejor detente ahora.- encogió los hombros. –Para empezar, ni siquiera te lo pedí.-

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Me estás desafiando?- alzó una ceja.

Él la miró incrédulo. ¿De dónde demonios sacó eso?

-Por supuesto que no, idiota, solo estoy diciendo que…- se interrumpió, ahogando un grito cuando ella de repente introdujo todo el glande y un poco más en su boca de golpe.

Crujió los dientes y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sin importarle darse un buen golpe contra la pared, gruñendo mientras se retorcía para evitar correrse en el acto.

Ella lo mantuvo en su boca unos buenos diez segundos antes de apartarse lentamente, soltando un jadeo que casi termina de matarlo. Debía verse realmente patético ahora, jadeando como sí hubiera corrido una maratón, con su pecho subiendo y bajando violentamente y cubierto en sudor por el simple esfuerzo de no correrse como un puberto de trece años.

Sí… debía verse patético, pero por alguna razón, Kohaku ahora mismo lo estaba mirando como si fuera una especie de dios del sexo irresistible, con sus ojos tan obviamente cargados de deseo que por un momento temió por su integridad física.

Definitivamente no iba a dejarlo escaparse de esto.

Volvió a envolver su miembro en su boca, esta vez chupándolo suavemente por unos segundos antes de volver a apartarse. Eso también casi lo mata, gimió desde el fondo de su garganta, todavía luchando por no correrse.

-¿Con qué esto te guste, eh?- habló ella, sonando muy complacida.

Él chasqueó la lengua.

-Te aseguró que es un conocimiento muy común en mi época que esto les encanta a casi todos los hombres.- intentó reír, pero estaba demasiado sin aliento como para siquiera lograr una sonrisa que durará más de un segundo.

-Bueno, esta no es tu época, yo no lo sabía. Lo hubieras dicho antes.- antes de que pudiera contestar, volvió a meterlo en su boca, esta vez bajando un poco más la cabeza, introduciendo lentamente más y más centímetros hasta casi tener la mitad dentro. De repente, una pequeña explosión de semen le estalló en la boca, haciéndola apartarse de golpe. Rápidamente lo escupió. -¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó limpiando la comisura de su boca.

-¿Tampoco sabes lo que es el semen? ¿De dónde crees que salió nuestra hija, de una puta cigüeña?- preguntó francamente irritado, porque esta vez sí que casi se corre como un idiota.

-¡Claro que sé que es!- lo miró indignada. –Pero sigues duro.- señaló su pene aún erguido. -¿No se suponía que…?...-

-Estuve a punto, pero logré controlarme…- finalmente recuperando un poco el aliento, se irguió un poco, aunque muy débilmente, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. –Escucha, Kohaku, por mucho que me encantaría que siguieras, no voy a durar mucho sí sigues así. Y no quisiera dejarte con las ganas así que… ¿qué te parece si vamos por el premio mayor?- llevó una mano a su vagina, frotando su clítoris suavemente con su dedo índice.

La oyó jadear, pero rápidamente volvió a estar con la espalda pegada al colchón.

-Nada de eso.- sonrió un poco descaradamente. –Sí esto te gusta tanto, no voy a parar ahora…- volvió a bajar, apoyando sus pechos en su regazo mientras volvía a introducirlo en su boca.

Esta vez fue más allá de solo la punta y más allá de solo la mitad, lo metió casi por completo en su boca, y no es por presumir pero él estaba bastante por arriba del tamaño promedio japonés, así que aparte de estarlo matando lo sorprendió bastante.

Se mantuvo así un par de segundos antes de subir la cabeza hasta retirarlo por completo, tomando aliento mientras gotas de su líquido preseminal y su saliva goteaban por la comisura de su boca. Cuando volvió a bajar hasta el punto en el que su labio inferior realmente hizo contacto con sus testículos por un momento, Senku se arqueó por completo, mordiéndose el labio para ahogar un grito mientras se corría violentamente dentro de su boca, sin siquiera ser capaz de advertirle para que se apartará.

Ella se apartó tosiendo, escupiendo la mayor parte, pero luego tuvo el descaro de pasar su lengua por sus labios probando los restos que quedaron allí como si quisiera apropósito terminar de rematarlo.

Ok, definitivamente quedó seco, no más diversión por esta noche.

-Muy bien, esperó que estés contenta…- dijo en medio de profundos jadeos. –Se acabó la diversión.- estaba agotadísimo, no le faltaba mucho para dormirse.

-Lo sé, lo sé.- se encogió de hombros. –Mejor así, ya que no corremos riesgo de darle un hermano a nuestra hija.- obviamente ella estaba húmeda y deseosa de atención, pero se lo estaba tomando sorpresivamente bien. –Las mujeres mayores me educaron un poco para esto, por sí mi esposo era insuficiente y no daba la talla para complacerme…- se sentó con las piernas bien abiertas y las rodillas flexionadas. –Duerme si quieres, yo me encargó.- llevó sus dedos a su sexo, frotando suavemente su clítoris.

¿Esposo insuficiente? ¿No dar la talla para complacerla? ¿Dormir mientras ella se masturbaba?

Las cejas le temblaron por la indignación, pero al escucharla suspirar ante sus propias caricias la indignación pasó a ser deseo, deseo por callarle la boca con gritos de placer.

Bendita adrenalina, le estaba dando fuerzas y milagrosamente su erección estaba regresando lista para otra oportunidad.

Ante la mirada completamente aturdida de Kohaku, se incorporó con sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, y antes de que pudiera protestar se lanzó contra ella.

.

Ok, Kohaku lo admitía, había estado jugando con él para bajarle un poco el ego, y aunque una parte de ella esperaba que verla tocándose a sí misma lo hiciera sentir deseos de continuar, no esperaba que sus comentarios lo hicieran sentir deseos de venganza.

Porque se vengó, y con creces.

Ahora mismo estaba sujetando sus propias piernas para mantenerlas lo más elevadas y separadas posible, recostada sobre su espalda sin molestarse en ahogar sus gritos mientras él chupaba con furia su clítoris, a veces lamiéndolo y a veces mordiéndolo en lo que cuatro de sus dedos entraban y salían de su interior con una velocidad que nunca habría creído de Senku.

Honestamente la estaba destrozando, ya se había corrido tres veces y él seguía incansable, a veces cambiando a penetrarla con su lengua mientras retorcía su clítoris entre sus dedos y a veces tocando un punto en ella que la hacía gritar tan fuerte que era doloroso.

Agh, esperaba que nadie la escuchara, pero la verdad ni siquiera le importaba.

Cuarto orgasmo y unas cuantas lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos por lo bien que se sentía. Estaba hecha un desastre y lo peor es que sabía que Senku lo estaba disfrutando.

-¿Sigues creyendo que soy un esposo insuficiente, leona?...- finalmente él se apartó de ella, jadeando pesadamente con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios brillantes por sus líquidos. Aún temblando por su último orgasmo, negó con la cabeza. –Bien, muy bien, ahora haznos un favor y sigue tú ¿quieres?- se dejó caer a su lado en la cama. –Estoy hecho una mierda, pero intentaré aguantar un poco para que tengas al menos otro orgasmo ¿te apetece?-

La verdad sea dicha, también estaba bastante agotada, esto del sexo cansaba incluso más que el más intensivo de los entrenamientos, pero el solo echarle un vistazo al miembro erguido esperándola la hizo tomar rápidamente su decisión.

Rápidamente se posicionó encima de él, pero se tomó su tiempo para introducir su pene lentamente en su interior, disfrutando sentir cada centímetro del caliente y palpitante miembro. La sensación le causo un poco de incomodidad al principio, pero el placer fue mucho mayor y de todos modos no fue nada como la primera vez, era hasta un alivio finalmente tenerlo dentro después de tanta preparación con su lengua y dedos jugando cruelmente con ella.

Cuando lo sintió totalmente dentro, lanzó un gran suspiro, cerrando los ojos para deleitarse con la sensación por un momento. No pasó mucho antes de que él gruñera y sacudiera su pelvis para instarla a moverse, arrancándole un profundo gemido.

Aunque no dolía y la incomodidad se estaba yendo, sí que se sentía muy llena y hasta estaba un poco insegura de qué hacer.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, Senku llevó sus manos a sus caderas y con débiles movimientos comenzó a hacerla moverse de arriba a abajo lentamente, sin levantarla ni ejercer ningún tipo de fuerza sobre ella, claro, simplemente guiándola.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Kohaku encontró su propio ritmo y se dejó llevar, jadeando pesadamente y gimiendo cada que lo sentía tocar fondo, posando sus manos sobre el colchón a los costados de su cuerpo mientras aumentaba el ritmo ligeramente. Gruñó desde lo profundo de su garganta cuando se inclinó un poco más y lo sintió en un ángulo diferente.

Él gimió roncamente, aprovechando que se haya acercado un poco más para posar sus manos en sus pechos, apretando y girando sus pezones con las yemas de sus pulgares mientras masajeaba sus senos, arrancándole más suspiros cargados de placer.

Ambos estaban sudando profundamente, hechos un completo desastre jadeante y desesperado. Ella estaba bastante cansada y Senku apenas y sí seguía consciente, forzándose a durar más para complacerla. Ese pequeño detallito le brindaba cierta calidez que nada tenía que ver con el sexo, pero de alguna forma la hacía sentir todavía mejor mientras cruzaba miradas con él.

Sintió el repentino impulso de besarlo otra vez y no lo contuvo, parando por completo el ritmo de la penetración pero manteniéndolo en su interior mientras se inclinaba sobre él, aplastando sus pechos contra su pecho y tomando su nuca para inclinarlo hacia adelante y juntar sus bocas.

La nueva posición no le permitía ir tan profundo, pero el beso se sentía tan bien que decidió soportarlo, llevando un ritmo mucho más lento que él correspondió débilmente, paseando sus manos por toda su espalda y sus caderas, trazando sus costillas y deslizándose hasta sus muslos hasta subir a su trasero, masajeando sus nalgas por un momento antes de bajar una mano hasta su vagina y rozar suavemente con la punta de sus dedos su clítoris, haciéndola estremecerse en medio de su beso. Y, a pesar de que la sensación no era tan errática y caliente como la que tenía cuando se sacudía desesperadamente sobre él, el sentirlo completamente pegado a ella, el sentir su calor y al besarlo con tanta pasión pero con cierto cariño, eso fue la que la hizo quebrarse una vez más.

No se apartó mientras sentía las oleadas de placer envolverla y destrozarla, ahogando en su boca un grito silencioso de tan sin aliento que estaba mientras temblaba impotente como hoja al viento, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras lo sentía quebrarse también, enterrando una mano en su cabello para mantener el beso mientras se corría dentro de ella.

Una vez la sensación abrumadora de infinito placer se desvaneció con una lentitud casi tortuosa, finalmente rompieron el beso y ella se desplomó sobre él, ambos jadeando desesperadamente.

De pronto, cuando la bruma del placer dejó de abarcar por completo sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de lo que acababan de hacer.

Ok, Senku estaba borracho, pero ella no debería haber permitido que esto pasara, siendo la sobria aquí. Y estaba segura de que mañana vendría el duro arrepentimiento, tal como la última vez.

Ese pensamiento rompió toda sensación de felicidad y confort mientras se apartaba de él, acostándose a su lado con las manos apartando el cabello pegado a su rostro por el sudor. Volteó a verlo, notándolo completamente exhausto y apunto de dormirse.

-Lo siento…- murmuró mientras lo observaba, haciendo que volteara a verla con confusión. –Esto fue un error. Lo siento.- susurró, consciente de que quizás había vuelto a poner en riesgo sus planes. Y sus propios planes, para el caso.

Él le frunció el ceño, antes de darse la vuelta bruscamente.

-No te preocupes por eso.- masculló sonando completamente sin aliento. –Duerme, mañana podremos gritarnos todo lo que quieras.-

-No quiero gritar.- lo miró mal, aunque él no podía verla. –Solo quería decirte que lo siento, no debí…-

-¿Provocarme para que te cogiera? Seh, probablemente no debiste, pero como ya te dije… no soy la inocente pobre victima.- rió entre dientes, mientras que ella esta vez estaba agradecida de que no la viera, porque su rostro estaba en llamas ahora. –Haznos un favor y duérmete, mañana habrá tiempo para arrepentirnos de este "_error_" como te gusta llamarlo, puedes reclamar todo lo que quieres entonces. Ahora calla y déjame dormir, me siento como una mierda.-

Ella le frunció el ceño.

Ni siquiera habían pasado diez minutos desde que compartieron ese beso que la hizo perder por completo la cordura en más de un sentido y ahora ambos ya se arrepentían tan amargamente de eso que hasta sentía ganas de golpearlo y golpearse.

Y eso que estaba lidiando con el Senku todavía borracho.

¿Quién sabe lo que le esperaba al lidiar con el Senku sobrio y con resaca mañana?

Suspiró y también le dio la espalda, cerrando los ojos deseando dormirse rápido, cosa que no debería ser muy difícil ya que estaba muy cansada por cuidar de su bebita recién nacida que últimamente les quitaba tantas horas de sueño a ambos.

Lo que hicieron no estaba mal en realidad, excepto por la parte de que podría quedar embarazada. Ya eran un matrimonio así que al menos no era un comportamiento deshonroso, y por un momento, con ese beso… realmente se sintió como sí fueran una pareja de verdad, aunque sea por un segundo.

Involuntariamente, una pequeña sonrisa afloró en su rostro al pensar en eso, pero rápidamente se abofeteó mentalmente y desechó esa idea.

Como bien dijeron ambos, esto fue solo un error. No debería tener este tipo de pensamientos o sentimientos… en especial porque sabía que él no los tenía.

Fin.

Holaaaaaaaa! :D

Este fanfic es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida amiga Kirana Retsu UwU Ojala q te haya gustado :'D Si les gusto agradezcanle porq de otro modo no lo iba a hacer, me costo mucho x'D

Se me alargó mucho así q ya me voy sin decir nada más q gracias por todo su apoyo y ojala q les haya gustado!

Los personajes pertenecen a Inagaki y Boichi!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
